


A Toast

by PuzzleSavant



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2599259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuzzleSavant/pseuds/PuzzleSavant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A toast over hot chocolate is poorly misheard for something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Toast

**Author's Note:**

> I was drinking some cafecito when I almost spit out my drink at the thought of an Old English toast being misheard for something else.

Cain wipes his nose on his sleeve as he looks out the window.

            The snow is falling heavily, almost making the conditions a white-out. The wind had just picked up, so the snow is beating lightly against the window panes like little rocks. For that reason alone, Cain got up from his seat to gaze outside, watching the little diamonds accumulate on the frame.

“Ugh, it’s freezing.” Cain remarks as Abel walks into the room.

            He walks in with a chalice in hand. Inside the silver lined cup, Abel is trying to balance a steaming liquid.

“Well, it is Siberia.”

“What are we evening doing here?” Cain mumbles.

“We’re here to recruit-“

“I know that! But why?! Couldn’t we have come when it was summer?”

“Uh, it… Never mind. Here.” Abel says, extending the chalice to Cain. “It’s hot chocolate.”

“Tch. Hot chocolate. What happened to your coffee?”

“Eh…”

“Doesn’t taste as good?”

“Yeah.”

“Heh. Well, then,” Cain says, examining the brown liquid. “Hot chocolate it is.” He begins to take a sip.

Abel toasts. “Quaff!”

            Suddenly, Cain spits out his drink, seemingly sneezing. Startled by Cain’s odd outburst, Abel looks at his partner with a flustered look.

“Well, don’t sneeze in your drink!”

            Cain turns away from the blonde, holding his drink at arms-length. He uses his other hand to signify Abel to wait.

“W-What? What did I say?”

Coughing, Cain quickly swallows the hot liquid that was left in his mouth. He bursts into a fit of laughter afterward.

“What? What’s wrong with you?” Abel laughs along.

“Abel!” He cries through his fit. “Abel, don’t talk to me.”

“What? Why?”

            Cain struggles through his tickled diaphragm to find the right words. “Did you? Ha, ha, ha! What did you say?”

“I said, _Quaff_.” Cain howls out again. “What?! It means to chug, it’s like a toast!”

“Huh, huh! It does? Where the fuck did you hear that? Ahaha!”

“It’s from an Old English book. Something from King Arthur and his knights, I think.”

“Heh.” Having calmed down, Cain takes another sip from his chalice. “Ah, fuck… I thought you said _queef_.”

“What?! I didn’t say that!”

“Well, now that you clarified. I was about to say, ‘Sure, I’ll try.’”

            This time, Abel is the one who chortles with laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay warm with lots of cuddles! :3


End file.
